


Не друзья

by leoriel



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Гарри Озборн был мудаком, но и Гвен не была хорошей девочкой





	

— Я бы сломал тебе шею, — прошептал Гарри, целуя ее ключицы. Она ногтями впилась ему в руку и прижалась ближе. — Забрался бы повыше и сбросил тело вниз.   
— С Бруклинского моста, — с придыханием предложила Гвен. — Столкни меня с Бруклинского моста. Люблю высоту.   
Гарри собирался добавить, что не шутит (даже если иногда это портило секс, они были до отвращения честны друг с другом), но понял, что в этом нет нужды. Судя по ее улыбке, кто-то уже столкнул ее, и вся оставшаяся жизнь — затянувшееся падение. О Гвен Стейси можно было сказать многое, но жила и трахалась она, как в последний раз.   
— Ты столкнешь, а он — поймает.   
— Ты сломаешь себе шею. Выйдет глупо, я зря предложил.   
— Зато он никогда меня не забудет, — сказала Гвен. Ее улыбка на секунду стала мечтательной. — Лучше всей этой сраной херни «Я не могу подвергать тебя опасности. Мы же друзья. Еще не время. Прости, ты слишком дорога мне, Гвен, чтобы тебя трахать».   
Гарри сжал челюсти и оставил засос у нее на груди. Питер должен был быть на его месте — доводить ее до изнеможения, покрывать поцелуями, видеть, как она стонет и меняется в лице во время оргазма. Или Питер должен был быть на ее месте. Сидеть у него на коленях.   
Гарри понизил голос, чтобы прозвучало приторно сладко:  
— Он смотрит на тебя, как на главное сокровище на свете.   
Гвен хлестнула его по лицу. Гарри отшвырнул ее на пол, не соразмеряя силу. Это было впечатляющее падение и, хотелось надеяться, достаточно болезненное.   
Несколько минут спустя Гвен молча, осторожно поднялась. Гарри не закрыл окно, и ее кожа покрылась мурашками, белые, собранные в хвост волосы растрепались. Она не пыталась прикрыться; он рассказал ей о сыворотке и отце, но она не боялась его. Ей было плевать. Ей было совершенно на него плевать, точно так же, как и ему на нее. Поэтому она и приходила.   
— Ты — мудак, — сквозь зубы процедила Гвен. — Он на тебя и не взглянет, даже если вы оба полетите на миссию в созвездие Андромеды.   
В отличие от него самого, Гвен Стейси отменно врала.   
Питер не только на Гвен смотрел, как будто она была главным сокровищем на свете. Иногда Гарри ловил на себе тот самый взгляд, только ему не доставалось поцелуев: Питер подходит очень близко, брал его за руку и спрашивал: «Мы же друзья?». Это походило на гипноз, потому что вместо того, что послать его на хер, Гарри каждый раз кивал и говорил: «Конечно, Питер, мы друзья», хлопал его по плечу, а после набирал номер Гвен.   
По сути, ему было плевать на Гвен. Она была средством, объектом, никем. Сначала он хотел отомстить, потом — забыться, потом — испытать хоть что-то.   
Что бы Питер сделал на его месте? Его малышка Гвен без трусов стояла на холодном полу. Наверное, он бы обнял ее, предложил свою рубашку, спросил бы, кто ее обидел. Он бы ее спас, набил Гарри морду, в конце-то концов. Питер был рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, только не видел дальше своего ослепительного шлема.   
— Ты права, — кивнул Гарри. Лицо горело там, куда она ударила. — Я полный мудак, но и ты не хорошая девочка, Гвен.   
Он ждал, что она уйдет, но она осталась. Ждала. Гарри одной рукой взял ее за подбородок, а другой провел по груди, потерся членом о живот. У него все еще стояло, и она прекрасно это видела, как и он заметил ее расширенные зрачки. Он как-то предлагал ей наркотики, она отказалась — адреналин, злость, опасность заводили ее гораздо больше.   
Гарри опустился на колени, положил руку ей на лобок, согнул средний палец, проведя у нее между ног. Немного поработал языком, у нее был приятный чуть соленый вкус. Забывшись, она не стонала, а шумно дышала. Гарри подождал, пока она вцепится ему в волосы (ему нравился этот жест), и отстранился. Всегда отстранялся, не давая ей сразу кончить.   
Гвен была из тех девушек, которых нужно долго и со вкусом трахать, чтобы довести до оргазма, но дело было не в этом. Гарри просто слишком хорошо знал, каково это: когда удовольствием захлестывает и можно представить, что ты с кем-то еще. С кем-то, кто тебя любит.   
Пожалуй, он, и правда, был мудаком.   
У них был уговор, поэтому, помедлив пару секунд, Гарри поднялся, дошел до кожаного дивана и жестом предложил Гвен сесть к нему на колени. Так, чтобы они оказались лицом лицу. Чтобы она ни на секунду не забывала, что и с кем делает.   
Гвен села на его член, вскинула бедра, снова опустилась, повторила это несколько раз, пока не поймала равновесие. Все было слишком медленно. Сегодня она тоже делала вид, что занимается с ним любовью; Гарри не верил ей.   
Порой ему хотелось, чтобы кроме злости, возбуждения и жажды причастности было что-то еще. Хотелось целовать ее, выстанывать ее имя. Она была горячей, страстной, опасной, потрясающей. Именно такой, как Питер ее видел, нет, гораздо лучше.   
А потом как отрезало. Возбуждение пропадало, найдя выход, но пустота внутри никуда не девалась. Ему по-прежнему было на нее плевать, и если Гвен не успевала кончить, то сама доводила себя до оргазма пальцами. Гарри делалось настолько противно, что он отстранялся или вообще выходил из комнаты.   
Гвен это понимала и шла в душ. Сегодня она, очевидно, была не в настроении.  
— Как думаешь, что бы он сделал, если бы нас застукал?  
— Послал бы нам коробку конфет в форме сердечка. Не думаю, что ему хватило бы смелости присоединиться или вмешаться.   
Питер Паркер был выше того, чтобы спать с друзьями. Он слишком, блядь, их ценил, чтобы переводить отношения в сексуальную плоскость.   
— Хорошо, что мы не друзья, — подумав, ответила Гвен. — Верно?


End file.
